Neon lights
by Pokegirlsil
Summary: Dawn,May,Leaf,Misty and Thalia(oc) are the most unpopular kids in school.But One day they started a band and kept their names scretly .They have crushes on the most popular guys in school but what happens when they peform in school? Contest,iraki,poke,Oldrival,and OCXOC. One-shot


**Hey guys!Today is my last day at my sister's house(I've been writing fanfics this whole week on a computer)so here is the last thing for This year. i Made this one shot!ENJOY!**

**I do not Neon Lights or pokemon becuz of if i did this would be SO diffrent.**

* * *

Normal Pov.

Dawn,May,Misty,Leaf and Thalia were the Unpopular kids in had crushs on the most popular boys in school.

One day May thought that they should make a Band and That's how Neon 5 came to had a record label only one problem No one knew their names.

"Man,how long to we have to kept this up"May said while getting ready for school.

"I don't know May but I'm still tired"Thalia said while brushing her teeth in her bathroom.

"Well you guys are slow pokes, Leaf and I are done"Misty yelled from the kitchen.

"May, wake up Dawn"Leaf yelled.

"I'm Up"Dawn yelled

"Dawn,May,and Thalia we are leaving in10 mins"Misty yelled.

May and Thalia had finished.

On the other hand Dawn was still getting dress.

"I'm almost done"Dawn said while grabbing her she went downstairs.

"Ok Lets go"They said and left to school.

They went to the hallways and ran to class.

* * *

**Timeskip~**

"Guys, Guys"Thalia said while running to her table .

"What"Misty asked

"I got us a gig right here at school "Thalia said happily.

"YOU DID WHAT"May screamed

"Relax,Also guess who is coming"Thalia said while smiling"Guess"

The girls eye's widen"WHY THALIA"they said.

"Calm down,We can put make up or We can sing normally."Thalia said while holding her make up.

"Make up"They all said.

"Mustafa"a voice yelled was Paul, a plum haired kid who hated everyone.

"What"Thalia said.

"You better not come to the concert today"Drew said.

"Yeah, we don't want you losers here"Gary said.

"Guys don't be mean to them."Ash said

"Yeah, they are human beings too"Ryan said.

Thalia blushed "Well Paul, I might go to the concert today"Thalia said.

Dawn nodded.

"Lets make sure that might be never"Gary said.

Thalia punched him.

"What was that Gary"Thalia asked

"Nothing"Gary said.

Then they left.

**Hours later~**

"Hi Everyone "Thalia said

Thalia and the girls had Make up on , so no one knew who they were.

"We are Neon 5 and we will be singing Neon lights"

**Thalia: Baby when they look up at the sky,Well be shooting stars just passing by,you'll be coming home with me tonight and we'll be burning up like neon lights.**

**May:Be still my heart' cause it's freaking out,it's freaking out , right now**

**Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful,we're beautiful,right now**

**Leaf:You're all I see in all these places**

**Misty:You're all I see in all these faces**

**Dawn:So let's pretend we're running out of time,of time**

**Together:Baby,When they look up at the sky**

**We'll be shooting stars just passing by**

**you'll be coming home with me tonight**

**And we'll be burning up like neon lights**

**May:Baby, When they look up at the sky**

**Dawn:We'll be shooting stars just passing by **

**Misty:you'll be coming home with me tonight**

**Leaf:And we'll be burning up like neon lights**

**Thalia:Neon lights**

**May:Neon lights**

**Dawn:neon lights**

**Leaf:Like neon lights **

**Misty:Like neon lights**

**Thalia:Be still my heart'cause its freaking out,it's freaking out, right now**

**May:Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful,we're beautiful,right now**

**Leaf:You're all I see in all these places**

**Misty:you're all I see in all these faces**

**Dawn:So lets pretend we're running out of time, of time**

**Together:Baby, when they look up at the sky**

**We'll be shooting stars just passing by**

**you'll be coming home with me tonight**

**and we'll be burning up like neon lights**

**May:Baby, when they look up at the sky**

**Dawn:We'll be shooting stars just passing by**

**Misty:you'll be coming home with me tonight**

**Leaf:and we'll be burning up like neon lights**

**Thalia:Neon lights**

**May:Neon lights**

**Dawn:Neon lights**

**Leaf:Like neon lights**

**Misty:Like neon Lights**

**Thalia:Shining like stars'cause we're beautiful, beautiful**

**May:You're all I see in all these places**

**Dawn:You're all I see in all these faces**

**Leaf:so let's prentend we're running out of time,of time**

**Together:Like neon lights**

**Misty:Like neon lights**

**Thalia:Be still my heart cause it's freaking out**

A big applause came and the girls said"And here is a suripising twist".

They took off their make all looked shocked.

The guys the girls said"Thanks for seeing our concert"

Then the guys said"You guys are great, maybe we should hang out sometime"

The girls said"No thanks"And they walked away with smiles on their faces

* * *

**I think that was a good ending and the song was neon lights by demi lovato,Incase you didn't know what it thanks for reading this one shot and since it's news years eve I wish to say Happy news years!LOVE YA ALLL BYE AND Plz review!:3 3**

**-sil**


End file.
